The Life of a School Girl
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Collection of drabbles dedicated to Kagome Higurashi. Ratings Vary.
1. Armor

**The Life of a School Girl**

* * *

_This is going to be a collection of drabbles dedicated to Kagome Higurashi. Ratings will vary so for now I'll place it under T. Thank you and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters in anyway. _

* * *

**Armor**

Days always seem shorter to me. In my life there has been times where there was too much time in a day, where boredom would come knocking on my door. Things changed for on my fifth-tenth birthday. Things probably no one would truly believe if I even tried to.

There is no point in denying that I love the days I spend with a family of misfits, because I do.

Time doesn't seem to matter and on the other hand it's the most precious thing when in the face of danger.

But that never stops my group of friend and I. Danger isn't what we fear – it's the pain of losing one another.

Each of us wears an armor that is made up of our friendship.

My armor are my friends, my family.


	2. Every Day

**_The Life of a School Girl_**

_

* * *

_

_This is going to be a collection of drabbles dedicated to Kagome Higurashi. Ratings will vary so for now I'll place it under T. Thank you and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters in anyway. _

**

* * *

**

** Every Day**

Everyday she would rise, stretch and rub the sleep from her eyes. Every morning she and Sango, her best friend would venture off to retrieve water while the men in the group wandered for food and firewood. Every evening she would rest herself against a good bark, preferably the same one the hanyou resided in and stare out into the sky. Every night when the group decided to camp down for the night, she would wait until all was asleep and slip away. However on this particular night, the hanyou followed her.

While everyone slept she would slip out of her clothes and swim whatever body of water they rested near. Hot springs or cool crystal lakes, Kagome would let the water lap at her skin. On this night, it was a lake. Water crystal and clear with cool lapping tides, Kagome slipped into the moonlight water and started to swim.

It wasn't common for many to be awake at the hour she did this. Normally, she was left alone. On occasion though, she did feel watched at times. But mainly, she felt dark amber eyes watching her from the shadows. Kagome was not stupid nor was she blind.

It just seemed that this night, was not an everyday occurrence. She waited until there was no doubt left to dwindle in her mind before using the rosary beads. As if on cue, the words were spoken in a soft whisper and a loud splash was heard. Giggling, Kagome watched as the hanyou resurfaced, sputtering lake water from his mouth. He yelled and she continued to laugh. Until he noted her nudity and she didn't try to hide. No, this definitely wasn't an everyday thing.

Even when he eventually kissed her with so much passion she was winded or how they stripped him of his clothing. No, definitely not something either did.

But the love shown in each other's eyes as they danced in the waters alone in the moonlight lake, was an every day thing since they first crossed paths.

Kagome loved every day in the feudal era with her hanyou.


	3. Bleeding Warmth

**_The Life of a School Girl_**

_**

* * *

**_

_This is going to be a collection of drabbles dedicated to Kagome Higurashi. Ratings will vary so for now I'll place it under T. Thank you and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters in anyway._

**

* * *

**

**Bleeding Warmth**

She felt it. As the day turned gray and people walked passed, giving a sense of companionship. All that sat in her chest was emptiness.

There was nothing good, nothing solid for her to cling to. There were neither hands to hold her up nor arms to embrace her as she feared that she would shatter into pieces.

It was then, when holding her stomach tightly from the pain that it would eat her whole that she learned the truth: there was something missing.

Tears clinging to her cheeks almost as if shielding her from any other emotion, she ran, racing up the steps of the shrine temple that held nothing but sad memories. The taste of death caused by her father then the loss of her grandmother, leaving a broken home.

Her fingers reached for the only safe haven, her tree. The bark cut her skin, raising lines of blood. No warmth filtered through its hardness. Strangely, she always felt a heartbeat beneath her palm on the bark. And she felt right, whole.


	4. The Fool

**_The Life of a School Girl_**

_

* * *

_

_This is going to be a collection of drabbles dedicated to Kagome Higurashi. Ratings will vary so for now I'll place it under T. Thank you and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters in anyway. _

**

* * *

**

**The Fool**

He thought she slept, lost in dreams of light and hope. Never thinking the dark spirals that blinded her from the truth and ate away at her love for him. Sneaking out to meet with his resurrected love, she had been foolish to follow but couldn't stop her beating heart that didn't wish to learn from reason. She knew what would break her heart and yet she followed, lost in the hopelessness of finding just him, alone – waiting for her.

Even as the thought registered, a knife slashed at what little hope there had been in her fragile heart when she neared the clearing. Orbs danced about the dead miko as she sat at the base of a tree, her eyes closed but aware. Was she sleeping?

The miko's eyes opened, looking not in her direction but something to the left of her. Inuyasha came out from the shadows, his eyes sad and misted with pain.

She did not wish to see this. Neither did the undead miko.

Pulling back from her hiding spot, the young girl ran back, not bothering to remain quiet as she trampled through the forest, hopefully to be lost forever. But hoping was a fool's game, one of which she learned to ace.


	5. Her Moon

_**The Life of a School Girl**_

* * *

_This is going to be a collection of drabbles dedicated to Kagome Higurashi. Ratings will vary so for now I'll place it under T. Thank you and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters in anyway. _

**

* * *

**

Her Moon

The moon looked beautiful tonight, dancing about the sky like it had a soul of its own. Stars shrouded it in the darkness, lighting the way to dance the dark stage, set just for them, the Earth and Heaven its audience.

Kagome smiled up, her hands cupping her chin as she rested her elbows her knees. It was breath taking, translucent and admiring. So many times she remembered calling up at the sky when she was small and asking for the moon to allow her to dance with it.

Her eyes fell down. It never felt as peaceful as it did then. When her family was whole, lively and happy at simply being together. Her mouth quivered at the memory of her father dying in the car accident. It had happened so quickly, so sudden. The news didn't sink in until after she'd raced up to her room and locked the door, holing herself up in her room for over half the day that it would never be the same again.

"What'cha lookin at?" Inuyasha asked. The swell of air that rushed against her thighs as he plopped down beside her caused a shiver to race up her spine.

"The moon," She whispered her voice heavy with sadness. "It's so beautiful."

He could already smell the salt that hung just below her irises. Reaching an arm around her shoulder, he pulled her to him and nestled his other arm about her waist.

Gently, he wiped away a stray tear and smiled down at her. "I know something that out beats the moon, hands down."

Leaning down, he gently kissed her lips, allowing her to feel the warmth he offered, which she gratefully embraced. They pulled back; Kagome rested her head against his shoulder. "Thanks," She giggled, when he whispered back "Anytime."

* * *


	6. To Live Simply

_**The Life of a School Girl**_

* * *

_This is going to be a collection of drabbles dedicated to Kagome Higurashi. Ratings will vary so for now I'll place it under T. Thank you and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters in anyway. _

* * *

**To Live Simply**

It was a beautiful morning, the light scent of dew in the air. Sunlight poured down, slivering through the crystal drops, causing a sparkle to saturate the meadow.

Kagome took in a deep breath, allowing the air to fill her, cleanse and release her from the stress that had tampered her down through the long months.

There hadn't been a moment to simply take a breather and enjoy life. Too busy lost in the battles and fights, Kagome felt as though her life had been put on hold.

Something brushes across her lap, causing her eyes to stir down. A purple flower had fallen against her thigh, delicately stroking her skin. Smiling, Kagome picked it up and brought it to her face, the scent light and carefree.

A small droplet of water fell to her nose; she wrinkled it and gave a short laugh before wiping it away.

"Oi wench? What are you laughing at?"

Kagome smiled, the rays of the sun warming her along with the owner of the voice coming closer from behind.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *


	7. Escape

_**The Life of a School Girl**_

* * *

_This is going to be a collection of drabbles dedicated to Kagome Higurashi. Ratings will vary so for now I'll place it under T. Thank you and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters in anyway. _

* * *

**Escape**

The Bone Eater's well sat before her, tempting her to run for the chance at escape. Oh, she wanted to.

Demons wanting to kill and/or eat her, priestesses who wished to wipe out her existence, and half demons that continuously broke her heart. Oh, did she ever wish to simply fall back inside the well, close her eyes and pretend it had simply been a dream that wished to wreck havoc a good night sleep.

Yes, running away seemed to call like a beacon, asking for her to sail ashore the easy way. Her foot took a step forward, but the haunting amber eyes in her mind stalled her short, making her heart pound as her head ached.

She shouldn't think about him, shouldn't even care. But she did and most likely always would.

Why?

Stupidly, she'd fallen for him like a rock in dangerous murky water without a thought of her own well being.

Even as his lips pressed against those of a cold, imitation pair, Kagome couldn't leave.

The sounds of tree branches breaking stirred her alert, the forest too quiet except for those sounds.

"Kagome?"

That voice. His voice.

Her feet ran, not toward the well, but toward her tormentor, her punisher, her best friend, soul mate even and cried into the crimson haori, wishing she could simply fall asleep and never awaken to a nightmare of losing him.


	8. The Simple Things

_**The Life of a School Girl**_

* * *

_This is going to be a collection of drabbles dedicated to Kagome Higurashi. Ratings will vary so for now I'll place it under T. Thank you and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters in anyway. _

* * *

**The Simple Things **

A red box sits, waiting to be opened in her room, on her desk just beside a small container filled with shards of a jewel.

A young girl hasn't yet seen the beautiful iron clasp hair pins, designed with blue tinted flowers on both ends.

A crimson clad hanyou sits beneath branches of trees, amber eyes watching as the lovely girl finds the red box and gasps.

A hand reaches in.

A hair pin is placed within the long tresses of midnight, matching her blue eyes.

A pair of weepy blue eyes turns toward the window and meet with mysterious amber ones.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

The hanyou slips inside the room, a hand covering a hand as he meshes a pair of lips to his.

"Happy Anniversary Kagome, my mate."


	9. The Light That Shines

_**The Life of a School Girl**_

* * *

_This is going to be a collection of drabbles dedicated to Kagome Higurashi. Ratings will vary so for now I'll place it under T. Thank you and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters in anyway. _

* * *

**The Light That Shines**

She could still remember the mesmerizing light that whitened the sky, marking the day that her life would change forever.

Twisting the now completed jewel in her fingers, Kagome took a long look about the village which had grown since the day she arrived. At first, it looked so small compared to her present day Tokyo, but now her eyes knew every face of each person. They looked at her in a special light of her own, the woman who protected their village. She smiled, placing the Shikon jewel back in its rightful place, beneath her blouse and headed for the Tree of Ages.

Sure enough, long silver hair fell from a tree branch up above, mixing with a crimson firerat kimono. "Inuyasha," Kagome called and found amber eyes turning downward to her face. She gave him a cherishing smile, her finger calling for him to join her. With a light bounce, he stood beside her, his arm already shifting around her waist and pulling her close.

"How ya feeling?" He asked, nuzzling his nose against her neck, loving the smell.

The miko gave a short nod, her eyes looking in the distance toward where a large crater sat and marked the grave of Naraku. "Do you think it will be okay now? Naraku is dead. Sango and Miroku survived and finally married. But do you think we will be okay?"

Inuyasha gave a snort and pulled the young woman to him, his lips sealing against hers then murmured. "We will." His hand rested against her slightly swelling belly and a twinkle lit in his eyes, reflecting into her own. "All of us will."


End file.
